White
by Nitroid
Summary: The color of Kise's shirt brings out the amber of his eyes - and other things besides. Aokise, interrupted romance and a devious Kuroko.


It's a working Saturday and the weather is being cruel by making it rain absurdly heavily.

After a short, rain-interrupted round of street basketball, Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami head into the closest Maji Burger joint to eat and get some shelter from the relentless downpour. Kise was supposed to meet them to play ball, but the blond had quickly sent them each a disappointment-filled text earlier that afternoon saying that he would be late because of his delayed Halloween-themed photoshoot.

By the time everyone's meals arrive, Kise is running across the semi-flooded street through the slowly building traffic.

"Is Kise wet?" Kuroko observes needlessly as he watches Kise stumble into Maji Burger. "He's wet."

Kagami and Aomine promptly spew bits of their burgers in a simultaneous effort much like a sputtering fountain when they notice Kise is walking toward their table sheepishly, shivering a little as he rubs at his arms. It doesn't matter that he's wearing a long sleeved shirt; the rainwater has soaked the thin fabric into a filmy nothingness. When he waves a hello, both Kagami and Aomine note that Kise's nipples are deliciously pink from the damp chill, and the fast food joint's air conditioning helps to make them pert.

Aomine can't help but notice that Kise's eyes seem more honey colored than usual. He hypothesizes that it could be his shirt. Or the rain.

"Y - your shirt," Kagami manages over a mouthful of Kuroko's milkshake. "Wh - What color is it?"

"Eh?" Teeth chattering slightly, Kise slides into the red leather booth in front of a very still Aomine. "Um, it's white."

"Oh." Kagami looks away, face reddening as Kuroko slowly rubs his right hand over his jean clad knee under the table. "Nice."

"Rainy, isn't it?" Kuroko remarks sweetly, without much conversation and a lot of sarcasm in his tone.

Kise nods and offers a nearby waitress a three hundred mega watt smile so she adds a few extra scoops of fries onto his already loaded tray. "Sure is."

"Wet, too." Kuroko smiles as he pauses to take a slow sip out of what's left of his vanilla shake. "Slick and slippery."

Seated next to Kagami, Aomine looks jalapeno red and vaguely murderous. He crushes the thankfully empty plastic takeaway cup that previously held his chocolate and coffee shake, and exhales an audible breath through his nose.

Brows furrowing, Kise gives him a curious glance before blinking owlishly at Kuroko. "I had to run across three streets while the rain poured down. My makeup artist took her sweet time wiping the halloween gunk off my face, so I forgot my jacket cause I didn't wanna be late."

"It's fine." Kuroko tilts his head to the little devil on his shoulder. "I think you look great even without a jacket on. The color really brings out your eyes."

"Oh, does it really?" Kise laughs, flushing because he's partly embarrassed and mostly cold. "I feel kinda chilly though."

"Well, Aomine-kun brought an extra jacket." Kuroko smirks as Aomine jumps at hearing his name. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you borrow it."

"I don't know." Having finally caught on, Kagami shrugs. "I think Kise looks fine as he is. He'll warm up eventually."

Kise laughs and reaches for his burger as soon as the waitress sets it down. "Next week, I have another Halloween photoshoot going on too. This time my stylist said he wanted to go for something new. I can't wait to see what he has in mind."

"Oh wow. Aomine-kun looks like he can't wait, either." Kuroko states calmly, looking straight at Kise.

Kagami winces as Aomine steps on his foot painfully under the table. He gives Aomine's thigh a hard, angry pinch, to which the Touou ace glares icy daggers at him. Beside him, the oblivious Kise moans around a mouthful of greasy fries.

Brain sending his cock a swift spasm of awareness, Aomine stares. So does Kagami, but Kuroko quickly mends that by stroking calm, decisive lines on his inner thigh.

Kise notices him staring, and swallows before shooting Aomine a brilliant smile.

"Sorry! I just haven't had a good meal like this for a while now. I've been skipping out on lunch so I could get to the studio on time."

Kuroko finishes his vanilla milkshake with an almost lewd straw sucking method that makes Kagami's cheeks a rosy pink. "It's fine, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun doesn't mind one bit, I'm sure he really understands."

Finally concluding that Kuroko is being mean with a motive, Aomine decides he has had enough. "Oi Kise, we're going."

"Wait! What?" Kise yelps as he is shoved out of the booth and then dragged away by Aomine, who heads straight for the double sliding doors.

Kuroko's smile is positively devious as he leans in to whisper lascivious things into Kagami's ear.

"Thank you for your patronage!" A Maji Burger waiter calls after them, but his voice is faint and falls on deaf ears as soon as the boys hit the bustling streets.

Kise's breathless by the time they slow down to a stop outside of Aomine's apartment block. The rain has slowed to a drizzle, and the evening air is chilly.

"What was that all about?" The blond wheezes as he gulps as much air as possible. "I didn't get to finish my food, and Kagamichii and Kurokochii have to foot the bill!"

Aomine grunts and shakes his head. "No, I'll pay them back. Especially Kuroko."

Once again, Kise's brows furrow in confusion, marring his handsome features. "I really don't get you sometimes, Aominechii."

His frown disappears as he sneezes twice.

"You still hungry?" Aomine takes a step closer, trying to hide his sudden onslaught of nervousness.

Maybe Kise just looks so good all drenched like a waterlogged rat; Aomine can't figure out the right way to place his hands, or the right things to say. He's absolutely certain that anyone in their right mind would be stark raving mad at him for pulling that stunt just now - Kise included. He's forgotten his heavy jacket at the restaurant, but the light one he has on should be enough to cover Kise. Promptly, Aomine shrugs it off and wraps it around the shivering blond's shoulders. Kise blinks up at him before smiling.

"I'm starving, Aominechii. And I haven't dried off yet."

Even though he'd just put the blond through all that trouble, Kise is still not mad at him.

"I'll cook you something at home." Aomine clasps his calloused hand around Kise's slender one. "Come on."

They enter the elevator and Aomine punches in his floor number before turning to Kise, who is checking himself out in the side mirrors. His hair is plastered to his skull, and his long fringe drapes over his amber eyes. Water droplets slide down from his hair to his face, and Aomine watches with a steady burning gaze as a drop trickles down his neck and slides over his collarbone to enter his already soaked shirt. Oblivious, Kise moves to squeeze water out the ends of his shirt, bunching up the fabric so the water flows down to the worn elevator carpet. The movement pulls at his shirt, making his nipples stand out more against the pale pink skin that Aomine adores so much.

"You're beautiful." Aomine is startled by his sudden boldness.

So is Kise, for the most part. As he takes his time to digest this new bit of information, the blush creeping across his cheeks makes Aomine want to kiss him. The quiet ding of the elevator makes them both jump. Still holding Kise's hand, Aomine leads him out into the hallway.

"I - I didn't know you had your own place." Kise mutters shyly as Aomine brings them to a stop outside of apartment eighty-seven A.

"Dad lets me stay here cause he and mom don't want me to thrash their house while they're away on holiday." Aomine smirks as he unlocks the grill and yanks the doorknob.

"I didn't peg you for that kind of guy, Aominechii." Kise laughs his light, happy laugh, and Aomine turns away to lock the door so Kise doesn't have to see his emotionally flushed face. "You seem like a pretty responsible person to me."

Pleased and embarrassed and nervous that Kise thinks he is responsible, Aomine fumbles for something appropriate to say.

"Shower's on the second door to the right. You'll find towels in the white cabinet." Heading straight for his kitchen, Aomine runs a list of recipes through his mind to distract himself from imagining Kise in the shower. "I'll cook something."

As Kise wanders off, Aomine rummages through his refridgerator methodically. Kise is in his apartment, using his shower, and all the angels in the world couldn't convince him not to take a peek or join him. After all, Aomine was wet, too. He battles with the imaginary devil whispering naughty ideas into his left ear, and his conscience, telling him to do good or else. Aomine lets out a silent scream and dries his hair furiously with a slightly crusty kitchen towel.

Ten minutes later, Aomine tries venting his emotions through frying egg and rice in a pan the way he'd seen his mother do it - with a little more force. As he looks up to reach for a bowl, he notices Kise watching him with a dreamy sort of expression on his face.

"Food's almost done." Eyes raking over the blond, Aomine shoots him a smirk before trailing off.

Kise is dressed in his Touou uniform shirt, the thin cotton fabric hanging loosely off his shoulders. Aomine hadn't realized Kise was a size or two smaller than he was. He lets his eyes travel southward, and almost drops the pan. The white shirt's hem grazes the middle of Kise's fair-skinned thighs, and Aomine badly wants to burn this vision into his mind so he will never, ever forget. The blond doesn't appear to be wearing anything underneath the shirt, _his _shirt.

There is only so much he can take. Aomine is, after all, still in his teenage years.

Moving on autopilot, Aomine slowly clicks the gas stove fire off, and the sound of the pan scraping the stovetop barely snaps him out of his reverie. A little egg and rice tips over onto the stove. He moves toward a surprised Kise, who is backing away, looking like a cornered deer.

"Aominechii, what - ?"

Kise's lips don't taste of anything, but his body smells strongly of Aomine's menthol bodywash, and somehow that turns the Touou ace on even more than seeing Kise in his shirt. Kise jerks a little as Aomine runs his calloused hands down his clothed back slowly, coming to a stop to rest on the tempting curve of his ass cheeks. Lips still on his, Aomine proceeds to suck the life force out of Kise through his mouth, twisting and slicking his tongue over, under, and around Kise's.

It is only when Kise moans into his mouth does Aomine realize he's hard as a rock, and he pushes Kise down over his marble countertop. A packet of baby carrots and some lettuce leaves hit the floor with a dull thump.

"Eh? No, Aominechii!" Kise half-panics as he is lowered, hands fumbling to keep Aomine's shirt covering his privates. "I'm not - !"

The view Kise offers is breathtaking, and does very little to hinder the growing mass of cock that Aomine keeps inside his size thirty basketball jersey pants.

"Not wearing anything?" Aomine smirks as he reaches down to trail his fingers up Kise's bare inner thigh. "I already know that."

Kise's cheeks redden all the way down to his neck. "I'm ... Im not a pervert or anything, okay? I just didn't really have underwear to change into, and I thought about asking you before you ... you ki - kissed ..."

Chuckling, Aomine leans closer, bringing Kise's lips a mere millimeter to his. "Kissed you? Yeah, I did. Did you like that?"

Pouting, Kise places two hands on his chest. "Aominechii, you're so mean. I know what you're trying to do; a lot of people think I'm kind of an airhead, but I know enough, alright?"

Bewildered, Aomine creases his brow into a puzzled frown. "What're you on about?"

Kise gives him a little peck on the lips. "You like me, right? But you want me to admit it first so you can do all sorts of things to me."

It takes a full minute of eye gazing, hair fiddling and Kise's hand running soothing circles on his back, under his damp shirt, for Aomine to finally understand what the blond was trying to get at.

"You want me to say that I like you?" Aomine laughs out of relief at finding the answer, and also at Kise's level of cute. "God, Kise."

Annoyed and embarrassed, Kise pulls away and rolls off the marble table. "Well, if you don't, I'm not gonna spend my time here giving away my kisses for nothing."

Ignoring Aomine's calls and storming off into the tanned boy's bedroom, Kise only makes it halfway over the threshold before Aomine pounces, pushing them both onto his bed. Breath knocked out of him, Kise can only gasp as Aomine captures his lips into another kiss, and emit strangled moans as Aomine's crotch grinds down on his own.

"Hey, Aominechii!" Kise manages over a mouthful of Aomine's tongue. "S-Stop!"

"Who said you're doing this for nothing?" Relentlessly attacking Kise's neck, peppering him with kisses and sucking, rolling Kise's flesh under his teeth, causing reddened hickeys on his skin - Aomine feels overcome with determination to prove that Kise is far from an airhead, and that he understands everything the blond is feeling, particularly down south of his smooth, toned belly.

His hands move over Kise's to unfurl the blond's fingers from his shirt, barely covering his straining erection.

"Kise, I love you." Aomine whispers into a very pink ear. "I love you so much it makes me feel like I'm on red hot pins everytime you walk into my line of vision. When you sat beside me at Maji Burger, I felt like I could burst because of how close you were sitting. You smelled like skin lotion and mint leaves. And just now, when you were in the shower, all I could think of were dirty, unmentionable thoughts about you and this body I've been wanting to touch so much."

Kise's hands are over his face now, shielding his eyes from Aomine's steady, unperturbed gaze. He's trembling, shaking like a leaf, but there's a small curve to his lips that tells Aomine he is smiling.

"And now," Aomine continues effortlessly. "I've realized it's you that I want. Will you be mine?"

Kise's horrible at pretending to stay embarrassed when he's truly happy, and proceeds to loop an arm around Aomine's neck to bring him closer for a slow kiss that sends both their pulses up a notch.

"Aominechii, I've always been yours." Breaking the kiss with a quiet confession, Kise lowers his gaze. "Hearing you say that you love me makes me feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Daiki." Aomine says, and Kise blushes a brighter shade of red that makes him want to blush too. "Call me Daiki, Ryouta."

Kise is still hard and now quite embarrassed and slightly annoyed at how cool Aomine has become.

"D-Daiki, I love you."

Kise is like a dream, wearing only Aomine's uniform shirt and sprawled on Aomine's bed, looking for all the world like a delicious, willing spread. Aomine feels a spasm of love and a strong desire to take Kise right there and then spike through the nerves all over his body. He leans down to kiss Kise again, one hand already palming the blond's cock.

As Kise moans beneath him, the doorbell sounds three short, staccato rings. Aomine feels an immense wave of annoyance seep through his veins. Who could be interrupting him at this major, life-defining, horribly important time?

"Ignore it, Daiki..." Kise pleads, hands running through Aomine's hair. "Kiss me."

Aomine proceeds to comply, because anything Kise asks for he makes sure to give.

The doorbell rings again, continuously this time, and despite wanting to stay and give Kise a little extra love than he's asked for, Aomine steels his mind to prop himself on his hands and get out of bed.

"Daiki." Kise's petulant pout is shooting a hundred basketballs straight onto his heart. "Don't go."

"It'll only be for a bit, I'm gonna give that asshole a piece of my mind."

Aomine wills his cock down, but is still semi-hard as he opens the door a notch. To his absolute bafflement and extreme horror, there are a ton of assholes outside his apartment, practically filling up the hallway.

Kuroko floats into view. Aomine is highly irritated to note that Kuroko's hand is on the buzzer.

"Sorry, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and I bumped into Takao-kun and Midorima-kun in Maji Burger. We told them you left with Kise and we needed to return your coat, so Takao-kun insisted he come along too, and Midorima-kun couldn't just leave him alone with us because he said Takao-kun is his lucky item for the day. Don't worry about the food bill though, Kagami-kun ate an enormous amount including Kise's share because he said that he wasn't about to let food go to waste, and Maji Burger decided to give us an eighty percent discount membership card."

Standing before the crowd of people, Kuroko inhales a deep breath to continue.

"On the way, Takao-kun pulled us into the convenience store near your place, and we met Murasakibara-kun collecting snacks and discovered that Imayoshi-kun had Sakurai-kun in a headlock behind him, and Wakamatsu-kun was reading a sports magazine, and Kasamatsu-senpai was buying some milk, and we found Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai embracing in the isotonic drinks section."

"No need to repeat that!"

"Oh, we were just having some fun!"

"I tripped over Teppei's huge feet and he caught me, that's all!"

"Mmm, on a first name basis already, eh?"

"Don't hold my hand, Takao."

"It wasn't really a sports magazine, I had a photobook of the latest gravure idol hidden in the centerspread. You know, the one with more butt than boobs."

"I just eat a lot, cause of my size and I'm used to that amount. What's wrong with that?"

"I know, Kagami-kun, I like your size. Especially your underwear size."

"Hurgh - !"

"Okay, just my pinky alright? Takao? Don't ignore me, Takao, please."

"Minechin, this new sunflower seed flavored savory chicken biscuit is really good."

"I'm only drinking this milk because I was thirsty, got it? Not because it'll help me grow or anything!"

Overwhelmed by everything at once, Aomine can only stare. His mind tells him to slam the door shut, but he is very much uncertain whether that would be effective in making everyone leave him alone with Kise.

"Aominechii, what's with all the noise?" Kise slides up behind him to rub against his back, and it is all Aomine can do not to spurt a nosebleed. "Oh, you didn't tell me you were inviting friends over."

"Kise!"

"Ah, Kisechin is here, too."

"Kise-kun, hello."

"Ryouta-kun!" Takao half squeals in delight. "Ryouta-kun, congratulations are in order! Give me a hug!"

Aomine glares daggers and wants to strangle the dark haired teen, but Midorima's steady, death promising gaze is worth keeping his temper in check.

Kise obliges, still in Aomine's shirt with only three buttons on, exposing his neck and chest. He has the sleeves rolled just over his wrists, and Aomine doesn't know whether to be pleased, protective, or embarrassed at the blond's lack of clothing.

"Kisechin, try this."

As Kise leans over to take a bite of the biscuit stick that Murasakibara offers, Aomine turns a beet red, because Kise's modeling skills have made him accustomed to various states of undress while standing before a group of people - strangers and friends alike - and the way he stretches his neck to lick at the seasoning on the biscuit stick is like watching a new porn video in the dimly lit AV room on Touou Academy's fifth floor, Block D.

"Kisechin, good?"

"So yummy!" Kise's arms are still around Takao's torso. "I'm starving, Aominechii hasn't fed me yet!"

"That's it, all of you get lost!" Aomine finds his voice.

Almost instantly, Kasamatsu whirls in on him, bushy eyebrows furrowed as he proceeds to voice his discontent. "How can you do this to him? He barely eats as a model and you make him dress up like your personal cosplayer? He's not an object!"

"Have more snacks, Kisechin." Murasakibara stares at Aomine before shaking his head slowly. "You need to feed Kisechin, okay Minechin?"

Kagami is shaking his head too, holding Kuroko to his chest. They watch him with soulful, disapproving eyes, except Kagami's expression looks like he's a tiny notch away from laughing uproariously.

Takao nuzzles Kise's neck - the closest his height can get to - and hugs him tighter. "Ryouta-kun, I'd cook you a meal, even if I don't know how."

"Takao, if you're doing this to spite me, I said I was sorry." Hands clenched to his sides, Midorima says through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Takachii! Daikichii said he loves me and I know he'd do anything for me if I asked!"

The pregnant silence accompanied by stunned stares that ensues makes Aomine want to open his shoe closet and hide inside until he up and dies at the age of ninety.

"So you finally came to your senses, Aomine? That's ..." It is a rare occurence when Imayoshi is at a loss for words. "That's really great to hear."

"It's _Daikichii_ now, huh?" Kagami is suddenly shaking his hand. "_Daikichii_, I now pronounce you a full fledged man."

Aomine barely has time to smack Kagami's hand away when Kuroko and Wakamatsu lay their hands on his shoulders, silent pride shining in their eyes. Kasamatsu wordlessly offers him his hand, which Aomine decides to shake after realizing that it would put him on better terms with Kise's protective team captain.

"Minechin, your face is red."

Torn between beating everyone to a pulp or collapsing on the floor in frustration, Aomine heaves a heartfelt sigh and opens his arms.

"Ryouta, come here."

Cheeks pink, Kise blinks at him in surprise. Untangling their arms, Takao gives the blond a gentle push.

"Go on, Ryouta-kun, he's calling you." Takao urges in a stage whisper, eyes close to watering. "I'm so happy for you!"

Aomine wraps Kise in his arms and promptly gives his barely-covered ass a decisive squeeze. "Should've listened to you, babe. We've been wasting time when you could be eating something _really good _right about now."

Pleased as pie when he receives the appropriate reactions - Kise turning a brilliant tomato red, a laughing Kiyoshi-sennpai pulling a protesting Hyuuga-senpai into a hug of joy, Kuroko kissing Kagami, Midorima holding Takao still so they can kiss, Kasamatsu chugging his carton of milk, Wakatmatsu hiding his eyes and Imayoshi shaking his head as he smiles, Murasakibara inhaling an entire packet of crisps - Aomine gives Kise a gentle squeeze around his body and laughs.

"Hey, Kagami, maybe you could help me cook for all of us."

x

I like Kise wearing Aomine's clothes.


End file.
